


Knives

by we_all_fall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, S&M, Smut, Spanking, Top Sam Winchester, Torture, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_all_fall/pseuds/we_all_fall
Summary: Sam tortured traitors a lot. But they didn’t often like it, didn’t usually moan and writhe under his knife.Lucifer knew he liked pain, but he hadn’t expected to react so strongly when Sam tortured him, cut him. He couldn’t help begging for more of the best pain he’d ever felt.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Knives

“You betrayed me.” Sam’s voice was ice. He scowled down at Lucifer, nothing but rage in his eyes. 

Lucifer shrugged. “It’s the way life works. You gonna kill me now?” 

“No,” was all Sam said. 

“Didn’t realize you were such a softie,” Lucifer said. 

Sam smiled, the kind of smile that made Lucifer freeze, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. 

“You’re going to wish I had killed you,” Sam said, “You’re going to scream for death. Beg me for it. But I will never kill you, Lucifer. You’re going to suffer so much.” 

Lucifer forced himself not to tremble under Sam’s gaze. He wasn’t gonna freak out or do anything stupid. Or get hard, cuz that’d be really stupid, too. 

“Torture me all you want,” Lucifer said cockily, “Not gonna tell you anything, Sammy.” 

Sam hit him. Pain sparked in Sam’s knuckles as he knocked a couple of Lucifer’s teeth out. He forced Lucifer’s head back, grabbed the teeth and shoved them down his throat. Blood trickled down along with the teeth. Sam smirked, enjoying watching Lucifer choke on it. 

“Next time you call me Sammy I’ll have you eat your own eye,” Sam whispered in Lucifer’s ear, “The time after that it’ll be your balls.” 

Lucifer checked his bonds again, desperate for a way out. He wasn’t good at not insulting people, and he really wanted his balls intact. “Fuck you,” Lucifer said. 

“Well, let’s get started,” Sam said. He got out his knife, traced the pad of Lucifer’s index finger with it. 

“That doesn’t even hurt,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes. 

Sam smiled. “Oh, I know.” 

Lucifer felt very nervous. 

Sam started applying more pressure, the knife stinging but not cutting. It was gonna cut soon, though, they both knew that. Sam was enjoying building the tension and panic in Lucifer, and Lucifer was trying not to tense and panic. It was really hard for Lucifer, with the constant light pain and the threat of the knife on a bit of him so packed with nerves. 

Sam swapped the knife to another finger and cut. He did it fast, and Lucifer cried out in surprise. It stung, but the pain wasn’t really that bad. Just the fear, the tension, the helplessness he felt. Crap, his dick was getting excited. At least the arousal distracted from the negative emotions. 

Sam didn’t notice Lucifer getting hard. He hadn’t pegged Lucifer as a masochist. He traced delicate cuts along the sensitive skin of Lucifer’s fingers, listening to the muffled whimpering and enjoying drawing patterns in his flesh. The knife was a twisted agony of pleasure for Lucifer. It shot electric waves of heat through his body, swelling his dick even as he couldn’t stop his cries of pain. He tried to act like it was only pain he felt, but his face was flushed and sweaty, and he knew if Sam looked down there was no mistaking Lucifer’s state for anything but what it was. 

Sam twisted the knife into Lucifer’s flesh. He moaned brokenly, trembling and breathless. Sam blinked, but mostly kept his face impassive. He looked Lucifer over. Sam hadn’t run into this very often, but he got it. Sex wasn’t something he was willing to hurt someone with, so he’d just ignore it and torture Lucifer normally. It didn’t matter if he got off on being hurt, he was still obviously in horrible pain. 

Sam kept going, reducing Lucifer to a shaking, screaming, incoherent mess. Sam pressed forward to get a better angle, his thigh pressing against Lucifer’s rock hard cock. Lucifer moaned, his hips bucking up against Sam. He rutted against his thigh. 

“Stop it,” Sam ordered, slashing his knife lightly along the back of Lucifer’s wrist. 

Lucifer whimpered, a high pitched, helpless whine. His hips stilled. He looked up at Sam, panting. His light blue eyes were wet and lust blown, glassy and weirdly trusting. 

Sam really couldn’t ignore the effect he was having on Lucifer anymore. He didn’t do sexual torture, though, and he couldn’t just not torture Lucifer, not after what he’d done. Sam felt his cock harden in his pants as he looked down at Lucifer. He was such a slutty, flushed, bloody mess. 

“I’m giving you a safe word,” Sam said, “Red. Use it if you want me to stop anything I’m doing.” 

Lucifer nodded weakly. 

“What’s your safeword?” Sam asked. 

“Red,” Lucifer said. 

“Good,” Sam said. He started cutting through the cloth of Lucifer’s shirt with his knife. 

Lucifer found that knowing he could make this stop if he needed to made it way hotter. Sam was staring down at him, the ice in his eyes still there and with a predatory edge that made Lucifer’s ass clench and his mouth fall slightly open. He wanted, needed, Sam to look at him like that and touch him and hurt him. 

The knife sliced into Lucifer’s skin, and he whined, his head falling back as he panted. He felt cold metal against his throat and quit breathing. His heart pounded wildly. His blood dripped from the blade onto his pulse point, trickled wetly down his neck. “Sam?” The breathless question had his neck moving just a touch, pushing his skin against the blade hard enough to hurt. His breath caught, and he had to work not to swallow and cut himself again. 

Lucifer’s skin was soft, pale. His neck was one of the most breakable parts of him. Sam dug the knife in just a little, watched blood bead as the skin broke. Sam wet his lips, his eyes catching on the thin stream of blood. He pulled the knife back, gathered blood in his hand. 

Lucifer’s lips were parted, taking in tiny, shallow breaths. His eyes were wide with fear. Sam smeared the blood in his hand against Lucifer’s lips. It was beautiful. He pressed forward, felt Lucifer’s stiff cock press against his thigh. Sam wanted to fuck him. 

The bitter, rusty flavor of his own blood filled Lucifer’s senses even more than before when Sam knocked his teeth out. It was all over his lips, his tongue, the scent flooded into his nose. The taste and scent of hurt, pain, injury and helplessness. His arousal, his desperacy, was overwhelming. Sam’s knife bit into his skin, cut through his shirt. It fell away, and the air was bitingly cold against his flushed hot skin. His nipples hardened, and he whined. Rusty blood trickled down his throat. 

Sam rubbed the flat of the blade against Lucifer’s left nipple and thumbed the right one, coaxing them both to peak. They responded beautifully. Sam wanted them pierced. He’d do that soon. Lucifer pushed forward into Sam’s touch, a moan on his bloody lips. 

Sam needed to untie Lucifer’s legs to fuck him properly, but how to do that without risking Lucifer kicking him in an attempt to escape? He took Lucifer’s belt off, set it aside. He slashed Lucifer’s pants off, speed over precision. Lucifer jerked and keened as the knife sliced into his legs. Sam just took Lucifer’s boots and socks off normally. No need to cut up those. 

Lucifer felt very exposed, naked and tied up in front of Sam, who was fully clothed. Helplessness was a massive turn on. He hoped Sam wouldn’t mock him for how turned on he was. He was almost close to coming, his cock twitching and dripping precum, his hips thrusting as he tried futilely to get friction. 

Sam undid the bindings on one of Lucifer’s legs, lifting it way up and tying it there with his belt. He couldn’t kick spread out and helpless like that. Sam put Lucifer’s other leg on his shoulder. He could maybe kick a bit like that, but not enough to hurt Sam. 

Sam took blood from Lucifer’s many cuts and wet his hole with it. He slicked up his dick with Lucifer’s blood as well and lined up with his hole. It was fucking beautiful, that tight little whorl soaked in fresh blood. Way hotter than lube. Sam pressed inside. 

Lucifer moaned, his eyes rolling back. It hurt so much and felt so good. Sam inside of him, stretching and tearing him open. Sam started thrusting before Lucifer’s body could adjust to the size of him. He was fucking huge. Lucifer screamed, pain shooting through his body. So much pain. 

Sam gripped Lucifer’s hips, clutching hard enough to leave bruises in the shape of his hands. Lucifer was hot and tight, his inner walls clinging and gripping Sam’s cock. So fucking tight. He thrust hard and deep, listening to Lucifer’s screams. Felt so good. 

It got easier to thrust inside. Still felt fucking amazing, but less impossibly tight around him. Sam knew Lucifer had torn pretty badly, but he didn’t care. Lucifer’s cock was hard and none of his screams had sounded like red, so Sam could fuck into his ass as hard as he wanted. 

He slapped Lucifer’s ass, felt him jerk, heard him cry out. His ass clenched down around Sam’s cock, felt amazing. He slapped Lucifer again, heard him sob. Sam kept fucking harshly into Lucifer, slapping his ass over and over again. Lucifer was sobbing and moaning, crying out, writhing and jerking in Sam’s hands. All the movement and Lucifer’s tight heat had Sam close to cumming. 

Sam kept fucking Lucifer, thrusts fast and brutal. He fucked hard. Tight hot flesh all around his cock, everything blood slick. He dug his fingers into Lucifer’s hips, watched bruises blossom on his skin. Lucifer’s ass was flushed red, bruising painfully from all the times Sam had hit him. Lucifer was bloody all over, with cuts from Sam’s knife. And he was bloody inside from how hard Sam was fucking his ass. Bloody all over because of Sam. Hurt by Sam. 

Sam reached around, tugged Lucifer’s cock. Two strokes of Sam’s hand and Lucifer was shooting cum, screaming Sam’s name and clenching down so hard on his cock. Sam fucked into Lucifer’s body, all the tight, clenching heat around his cock. Blood and flesh, soft and slick and tight. Torn open for Sam. He came hard, thrusting through his orgasm and filling Lucifer’s ass with his cum. 

Sam pulled out, watched blood and cum drip from Lucifer’s swollen, fucked out hole. It was loose, almost gaping. Sam slapped his ass right next to his hole, listened to Lucifer’s broken whimper. He undid the belt, let Lucifer’s leg down. Lucifer didn’t support himself, slumping down, his weight on his bound wrists. His mouth was open, blood still smeared on his chin. His eyes were glazed and only half open, his cheeks stained with tears. He looked absolutely wrecked, especially with his cum smeared across his naked chest, and a bloody mess of Sam’s cum dripping down from his hole. 


End file.
